


better with you

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: "I want to be a source of comfort for you. I want to be a reason you are happy.”Carlos lets out a low, amused breath. “TK,baby,” he pauses, shaking his head as he chuckles. The sound is warm and affectionate.Written for Carlos Reyes Week - Day 2: “I’ll always be here for you.” + romance
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 27
Kudos: 285
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	better with you

Their local honkytonk is pretty busy for a Monday night, TK notices as he leans against a wooden beam a few feet away from where his team has claimed a set of tables, looking out at the crowded dance floor. He sees that the bar counter is just as busy. Patrons wait for their pitchers of discounted beer that the three bartenders of the night fill with impressive speed. He shakes his empty glass of mineral water, hearing just the ice rattle and debates if it’s even worth braving the jam-tight crowd for a refill.

He’s still considering his options when a fresh glass of water with lime comes into view. TK follows the hand holding the glass with his eyes, tracking up a powerful arm to a broad shoulder. He woke up with his head on that very shoulder just this morning. Finally, he reaches a handsome and familiar face.

“Looks like you can use a refill,” Carlos grins sweetly as he passes him the glass.

TK returns the grin, feeling a now common wave of giddiness in the officer’s presence. It’s been happening more and more the longer he and Carlos date, this feeling inside TK that can only be described as unbridled happiness when he’s around him.

“You’re a godsend,” he tells him, his smile growing as Carlos slides his arm around his waist. He goes with Carlos’ gentle pull, stepping into his warm embrace as Carlos presses a kiss behind his ear in greeting. “I didn’t want to make my way through that crowd for a refill.”

“I’m always here for your hydrating needs,” Carlos gives him a joking wink and a pleased smirk when it makes TK laugh.

“My hero,” TK teases him back, shifting to get closer to Carlos when a man in a cowboy hat bumps into his arm on his way towards the dance floor.

Carlos moves him out of the way, coming to stand in front of TK while pressing him back into the beam, his hand just above TK’s head. It creates a private little bubble just for them in the middle of the busy bar.

TK rests his head on the column, bending his knees slightly as he tilts his head to look up at Carlos. He uses his free hand to slip fingers through Carlos’ belt loops, pulling him closer into the space between his legs.

“Hello,” he says, voice low, licking his lips at the slow and thorough look Carlos gives him.

“Hi, darling,” Carlos greets him back, the corner of his mouth quirking upward as TK slips his thumb under his shirt to touch the soft skin above his jeans.

“How was your day?” TK asks, going breathless as Carlos returns his touch with one of his own. He runs his thumb over the shell of TK’s ear and down his throat, pressing at the pulse point above his clavicle.

“Long and tedious. Too many idiots making things harder than they needed to be,” Carlos sighs. TK lets out a sympathetic sound of his own. He knows all too well what it’s like to deal with humanity’s lack of common sense.

“I’m sorry, babe.”

Carlos shrugs in return. He places his other hand at TK’s waist as he presses himself against him. TK lifts both arms to Carlos’ shoulders, holding his half-empty glass carefully behind his boyfriend’s back.

“It’s okay, it’s better now,” Carlos leans in, running the tip of his nose along TK’s jawline as he breathes him in.

“Yeah?” TK questions, his breath catching when Carlos nips lightly at his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye he can see his team sneaking sly looks in their direction, letting TK know he’ll get teased for the PDA later.

“Of course,” Carlos answers, pulling back to look at him with a sweet look on his face. “Everything is always better when I’m with you.”

TK looks into those brown eyes he’s falling in love with more and more every day. They’re tender, loving, and so honest. He feels blown away by them and the sentiment behind Carlos’ words. TK was sure he would cause Carlos nothing but heartache with the way they had started. His ability to make a mess of things had been in full force when he and Carlos began.

To know that despite that bumpy beginning, Carlos sees him as a place of solace humbles TK. It makes him vow to always be a safe harbor for the man in his arms.

“I’ll always be here for you,” TK answers, needing Carlos to know the promise he’s made to himself and is now making to him. “Always. I want to be a source of comfort for you. I want to be a reason you are happy.”

Carlos lets out a low, amused breath. “TK, _baby_ ,” he pauses, shaking his head as he chuckles. The sound is warm and affectionate. “You aren’t _a_ _reason_ I am happy; you are _the_ _reason_ for my happiness.”

“Carlos — I,“ TK lets out a shaky breath, his pulse jumping at his boyfriend’s words. “I–“

Carlos smiles at him. He presses his forehead against his, eyes locking with TK’s. “ _Yeah_ , I know.”

TK smiles back, the giddiness he’s felt since Carlos arrived multiplying, leaving him almost lightheaded from the joy he feels. “Can I tell you anyway?” he asks, teasing.

Carlos’ smile is bright and just as joyous as it takes over his face. “Please, do.”

TK feels his insides melt from the sweetness of the ask. “I love you, Carlos,” he says with conviction, swallowing hard as it makes Carlos close his eyes for a moment with a peaceful expression.

“I knew – “ Carlos pauses, letting out a content noise. “You show me every day with every gesture you make,” he opens his eyes, now brighter than before. “You’re so full of love, baby,” he tells him, rubbing his nose against TK’s. “But to hear it from your lips – is the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’ll tell you every day from now on,” TK promises. It’s a promise he plans to keep in the face of Carlos’ happiness. “Every day.”

“I’m good with that,” Carlos says with a wide grin that gentles in the next breath. “I love you, TK.”

TK answers by pressing his mouth against Carlos’, letting out a soft sigh as Carlos quickly takes control, parting his mouth with a teasing flick of his tongue. His sigh turns into a needy moan as the kiss deepens, and Carlos presses him firmly against the beam. Carlos sucks on his tongue, and TK couldn’t care less that they’re in public. Not when Carlos is making love to his mouth. TK would happily spend the rest of his life in this spot, being kissed by Carlos Reyes. Unfortunately for him, his team seems to disagree as they jeer in their direction, loud and ridiculous.

He lets out an annoyed groan as Carlos breaks their kiss with a laugh, his cheeks growing red in the face of the crew’s teasing.

TK rolls his eyes as he turns to look at his team, rolling them again as every one of them smirks in their direction. He takes Carlos’ hand, walking him over to their friends. “Was that really necessary?” he asks, his displeasure clear for them to see.

In the next instants, he mellows as Carlos throws his arm over his shoulder and presses a kiss at his temple.

“Is it really necessary to flaunt your happiness in our faces?” Paul asks with an amused grin. “We get it, you’re in love. No need to rub it in, brother.”

Paul’s comment is met with nods from the singles in their group; only Judd and Grace don’t join in as the happily married pair at the table. The others voice their agreement, teasing him and Carlos, but TK isn’t listening anymore. He looks back at Carlos to find his gaze on him. Love and happiness reflecting in his eyes.

He lets their friends keep making their jokes, knowing they mean no harm and are actually happy for them. It’s not like he can deny their comments anyway. He and Carlos are in love, and TK will show him and the world every day from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
